mumbleetcfandomcom-20200213-history
Stuff I Made When I Was a Teenager and Thought Skrillex Was Cool
Stuff I Made When I Was a Teenager and Thought Skrillex Was Cool '''is a 25-track compilation album by Koa (appearing as her former aliases), entirely comprised of tracks they produced between 2011 and 2015. The compilation is only available as an exclusive to both Mumble Etc. Patreon and Bandcamp Fan Club members. Track listing # Axxle Haven - Skyfight # Axxle Haven - Electrified # Axxle Haven - Me + You # Axxle Haven - Nocturnal # Axxle Haven - Adrenaline Rush # Axxle Haven - Into the Storm # Axxle Haven - Chinese Fire Drill # ZUN - U.N. Owen Was Her?/Flowering Night (Axxle Haven Remix) # Axxle Haven - Hypenotize # David Guetta - Titanium (Axxle Haven Remix) # Axxle Haven - Sinister # Adele - Rolling in the Deep (Pride Denial Remix) # Pride Denial - Jeff the Killer # Pride Denial - Fight for Light # ZUN - Emotional Skyscraper ~ Cosmic Mind (33Infinity Remix) # 33Infinity - Kuiirunoxi # Eurobeat Brony - Discord (33Infinity Remix) # Electrode & Cyber Candy - Rare Candy (33Infinity Remix) # Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball (33Infinity Remix) # 33Infinity - Synergy # 33Infinity - Rain (feat. Jaime) # 33Infinity - Twisted Little Fugue # 33Infinity - Strive # Takashi Tateishi - Dr. Wily's Castle (33Infinity Remix) # 33Infinity - Heart Beat (feat. Jaime) Artist notes '''Tracks 1-11 Koa initially discovered and began practicing music production in December 2011, after being introduced to EDM and dubstep artists the likes of Skrillex, deadmau5, and the Monstercat label. Unable to afford a standard DAW, she opted for the free, open-source LMMS. The first eleven tracks were very much learning processes, as well as attempts to broaden her horizons. All of them were produced within a year. * "Me + You" originally had a parenthetical title, "(Connected)". It was a not-so-subtle nod to her current crush and to Skrillex's "All I Ask of You." * "Into the Storm" was produced in response to a challenge from a friend to produce a song at 200 BPM. * Koa later revisited her 2012 remix of ZUN's "U.N. Owen Was Her?" and "Flowering Night" a year later. She uploaded the result to Soundcloud, where it has gained a moderate amount of fame at 38,000 plays. Tracks 12-19 2013 saw a good deal of growth in Koa's production style - more effects being used in slightly more advanced manner and a marginally improved ear for mixing. * Koa caught onto the Slender and creepypasta fandoms, and spent a decent amount of time constructing fanfiction based on the Slender Man and his Proxies. "Jeff the Killer" and "Kuiirunoxi" were both intended to serve as part of a makeshift soundtrack for the story. The first few chapters can still be found on Fanfiction.net. * Eurobeat Brony's "Discord" served as Koa's first steps into the My Little Pony fandom, though ironically she came across it while perusing Vocaloid tracks. * Koa's remix of "Rare Candy" was for a remix competition hosted by Electrostep Network. * Koa still regards her remix of "Wrecking Ball" as one of her best tracks overall. Tracks 20-23 2014 was a busy year for the over-committed Koa, so time to produce original content was scant. However, autumn brought the beginning of 12th grade, and thus college applications. "Twisted Little Fugue" and "Strive" were both created for the purpose of applying to the University of Michigan, to which she was accepted.